


Taken but Loved

by onlyshadowlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Mobium, Vampires, Werewolves, baku, bronze, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshadowlight1/pseuds/onlyshadowlight1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi and his three friends Malik Ryou and Jonouchi are taken from their home by supernaturals now they have to live the rest of their lives with these people who aren't even human. Can they adjust or will this kill them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story. Yes I know I have a crap ton of others that are still going but I wanted to do one with Mobiumshipping in it. Hope you like it!

I do NOT own Yugioh or any of the characters!

"talking"

Mind link: Yugi, Atem, Yami.

'Thoughts'

Yugi wasn't sure how to feel. Sure he was scared and nervous, but he was also trying to be hopeful. You see he was being sent to live with two vampires. His grandfather didn't give him any choice in it. 'Maybe they won't be as back as I think. I hope they won't hurt me.'

Yugi was packing his clothes and stuff he wanted to take when there was a knock on his bedroom door. "Yugi can I come in?" his grandpa's voice came through the door.

"Sure grandpa!" Yugi said putting the last of his clothes into a box.

"Look Yugi, I know you're upset with me but I hope you can forgive me soon. We have no other choice. You have to go."

"Yes but why? My family and friends are here! I don't want to leave everyone!" Yugi said sitting in his desk chair.

"I understand that Yugi but it's not my place to explain all this. They have to explain it to you. Besides you aren't the only one leaving." Solomon said sitting on Yugi's bed facing him.

"What do you mean I'm not the only one leaving?"

"Your friends Joey, Malik, and Ryou are leaving as well."

"What!? Where?"

"Well Ryou is going to live with two vampires as well. Malik is going to live with one vampire. And Joey is going to live with two Werewolves."

"But werewolves are enemies with Vampires! I'll never get to see joey!" Yugi said jumping to his feet.

"Maybe they will let you see them?" His grandpa questioned it more than stated it.

"Gee, you sound so sure of them. Why are all these supernaturals taking us? What did we do to deserve this!?" Yugi was done. He didn't want to go live to people that not only he didn't know but weren't even human!

"Yugi please calm down. Everything will be ok. That I'm sure of." Solomon got up to walk out of the room, but he was held back by his grandson's hand on his wrist. He turned back. Yugi was standing there looking down. He couldn't see the amethyst eyes but he could see the tears falling down his cheeks. Solomon pulled Yugi into a hug. "I promise Yugi everything will be ok." He pulled out of the hug and held his grandson at arm's length. "Now finish your packing. They will be here tomorrow. I'm making your favorite for dinner. I'll call you when it's done." He then left the room.

Yugi finished his packing. He looked around his room. All his clothes, games, and books were packed away. His room looked so empty. '16 and I'm already moving away from my grandfather. I didn't think I would be leaving till college.' Yugi thought lying on his bed.

"Yugi! Dinner is ready!" his grandpa called up the stairs.

"Coming grandpa!" Yugi called back.

~Time Lapse~

Yugi couldn't sleep the night before. He was so nervous; he nearly threw up last night's dinner. He sat up thinking about the vampires until he passed out from exhaustion. He was now packing up his pillow and blanket from his bed. There was a soft knock on his door which made him jump.

"Yugi, can we come in?" Ryou's voice came. Yugi opened his door to find Ryou, Malik, and Joey. They ran in and hugged him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yugi asked from the center of the hug. "Not that I don't like the surprise."

"Well we wanted to come and see you before we all got separated." Malik said.

They all sat around the room. Yugi sat in his desk chair while Joey sat on the floor and Ryou and Malik sat on his bed. They were all silent for a good five minutes until Yugi broke the silence.

"So here we are." He said looking at his hands. "We're all leaving." That's when he lost it. He broke down crying not being able to hold it in anymore. "I'm gonna miss you all so much. You guys and grandpa are all I have and I have to leave it all behind."

Malik got up, walked over and hugged Yugi. "It'll be ok Yugi we'll see each other again. I'll be damned if they think they're gonna keep us all apart."

"Ya Yug! Even if I'm being taken by werewolves I'll still find a way to see you!" Joey said.

They sat there for a bit just letting Yugi cry it out. There was a knock on his door and grandpa walked in. "Yugi they're here. Oh and same goes for the rest of you." They all followed him downstairs. There in Yugi's living stood several people. Two looked like Yugi only older, two looked like Ryou, one looked like Malik, and the last two looked like each other but not like Joey.

One of the men that looked like Yugi walked up to him. "Hello I am Atem and this is my lover Yami." Atem looked just like Yugi only taller with tan skin and an angular face. Yami looked like Atem only pale.

"I-I'm Yugi." Yugi stuttered looking down.

"Can you look at me little one?" Atem asked.

"N-No."

"And why is that?"

"I don't want to go with you."

"Why?" Yami asked coming to stand beside Atem.

Yugi's snapped up. There was nothing but hatred in them. "Well how you feel if you were being taken away from your family and friends!? How would you feel if you couldn't one of your best friends because he was being taken by a species that is complete enemies to the one you were being taken by!?" tears started to fall down his face. What else could he do but yell at them? It's not like he could just not go with them. "Everything. Everything that I have is being taken from me. My grandpa, my friends, my home! Everything! And I hate you for it! I hate you!"

Everyone was taken back by what Yugi had said, no yelled. Atem and Yami didn't know what to say. He didn't even know them and he hated them? Atem came to first and walked up to Yugi and kneeled in from of him. "Little one, you are not being taken from your friends. You see Marik, Bakura and Akefia all live with us. We, my dear little one, are the King and Queen of the vampires. We have a huge palace that those three live in with us because they all are on the vampire council. We need them close by at all times. As for your other friend you can see him any time you want. Seto and Seth are the pack leaders of a pack that lives close by. Yes it is true that Werewolves and Vampires do not get along but we would never keep you from your friend. And lastly yes you are coming to live with us so technically we are taking you from your home but you see the palace is just outside of Domino so you can come and see your grandfather at any time you want. So please don't hate us."

When Atem was finished explaining everything Yugi thought about it for a moment. 'My friends are coming with me? I can come back to see grandpa? Ok I guess I can live with this. Maybe it won't be so bad. But still moving in with two strangers is going to be hard.' Yugi still wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with this.

"Ok." Yami and Atem looked at him surprised.

"Ok? You mean you don't hate us?" Yami asked.

"Well no I guess I just strongly dislike you. It's impossible for me to hate anyone. I meant Ok as in I'll go with you. I mean it's not like I have a choice right? If I did though trust me I'd be staying here." Yugi said.

The vampires just nodded. They turned to the rest of them. "Alright let's get going. Akefia, Bakura, and Marik take your um your humans and get their stuff. Meet back here so we can all head home."

Yugi looked down at the ground. Sure he had all his friends but leaving his grandpa was still going to be hard. He hated the fact that he had to go live with two strange vampires. He sat on the couch as everyone else but the two vampires and his grandpa left. He started to remember the talk he had with his grandpa.

(Flashback)

Yugi was sitting at his desk working on his homework when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Yugi called not looking up from his homework.

"Yugi, we need to talk." His grandpa said walking in and sitting on his bed.

"Sure thing grandpa." Yugi put his pencils in the chapter of chemistry he was studying and turned to look at him. "What is it?"

"Well you know how vampires and Werewolves have come out of hiding?"

"Yes and we humans had a hard time at first but learned to accept them. What about them?"

"Well it has been discovered that vampires and werewolves have matches. You see for vampires it's a perfect blood match but for werewolves it's a perfect bloodline. You see the vampires need a perfect blood match to drink from or have around. The werewolves need someone with the werewolf gene in their bloodline but the werewolf gene has to be from someone that was in that particular pack."

"Grandpa why are you telling me all this?"

"Well Yugi you are a perfect blood match to two vampires. And you have to go with them. You have to live with them." Grandpa said.

Yugi jumped to his feet. "What!? I can't go with them! I can't leave! I'm only 16!"

"Yugi you have to. When you hit 17 in a month if you do not go with them you and they will be in pain. The longer you are apart the more pain all of you will be in. So a week before your 17th birthday you will be going to live with them. Yugi please don't think I'm doing this for them because I'm not. I'm doing it for you. I heard of the pain kids who don't go with their vampires go through. Please don't make me watch you go through that. I won't be able to stand it." By the end of this Yugi could see tears running down his face. Yugi knew he couldn't make his grandpa go through that even if it meant going to live with two vampires who may want to drink his blood.

"It's ok grandpa. I'll go." Yugi said kneeling in front of his grandfather.

"What?"

"I said its ok. I'll go live with them. And I promise I'll be ok. I won't let any vampire hurt me or anything."

Solomon jumped up and hugged Yugi as tight as he could. "I love you Yugi. I promise I'll see you again."

(End of flashback)

"Yugi?" Yugi was pulled out of the memory by his grandpa calling him.

"Huh? What?" Yugi asked confused.

"I was asking if you wanted anything to eat before you go."

"Oh no thanks grandpa." Solomon nodded and headed in to the kitchen. No doubt to make tea. Yugi simply frowned and looked back at his hands.

"So Yugi what do you like to do?" Yami asked trying to break the heavy silence.

"Nothing much." Yugi said looking to the side. 'I may have to go with them but that doesn't mean I have to be any but civil with them.'

"Oh come on Yugi. You don't need to give us the cold shoulder. We want to know your likes and dislikes and such." Yami said moving to sit next to him. Yugi simply moved further down the couch.

Yami sighed. "Your turn Atem."

"But you barely tried!"

"Yes well he clearly doesn't want to talk to me so maybe you can get something out of him."

"Fine. Yugi, do you like any special foods or drinks? I'd like to stalk the kitchen for you." Atem tried.

"Nothing particular." Yugi answered.

Atem didn't know what to say or do. It was clear the boy didn't want to even look at him or Yami let alone talk to them. "Look Yugi, we know its hard being taken away from your grandpa and we know it's going to hard to adjust. But you could at least try to make this easier on all of us."

"No I can't. Because there is no making this easier. You're taking me away! I didn't ask for this! My friends didn't ask for this! My GRANDPA didn't ask for this! He has to watch his only grandchild leave his home at only 16! I doesn't matter that I get to come back and visit because I won't be able to live here again! So no! There isn't a way to make it easier for me! So why should I make it easy for you!" Yugi ran up to his room. He plopped on his bed and curled into a ball and started to cry. 'How could they think that just knowing my likes and dislikes would make everything easier or all better?'

Soon there was a knock on the door and he heard it open. "Yugi it's time to go." His grandpa said as he walked in and sat on the side of the bed.

"Grandpa I don't know if I can do this. I can't even look at them. They don't see what's wrong with any of this." Yugi said sitting up and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You can Yugi. You just need to be patient. They will understand soon enough. But if you keep shutting them out like what they told me you were doing, none of you are going to be happy. Just think you'll have Ryou and Bakura with you. You three can sit there and complain about every little thing your vampires do wrong. Plus they will be there to support you. But think about it they are going through the same thing you are."

Yugi thought for a moment about what grandpa had said. "Ok grandpa I'll try."

"Thank you. Now let's go everything is packed and they are waiting for you." They left the room and went down stairs. They said their last goodbyes then Yugi watched out the window of the car as his grandpa and the home he once knew grew out of sight.

A/N there you go guys hope this one is good. I loved typing it!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's Taken but loved chapter two! Hope you enjoy it!

I do NOT own Yugioh or the characters.

Yugi was sitting in his room at the palace. He hated being here. His friends had warmed up to it pretty fast but even after being here for a month he still hated it. He didn't really talk to Atem or Yami and he didn't try to.

"What's the point in trying to get along with them? They don't understand. They probably never will." He said pulling his knees to his chest and putting his head in them. "I really miss you grandpa."

Yugi sat like this until he heard a knock on his door. He wiped the tears away and pulled himself together. "Come in." he said.

Atem peeked through the door. "Yugi can we talk?" Yugi stiffened and sat up straight.

"What's there to talk about?" Yugi asked looking away from him.

"Well us. All three of us. Look we get that you don't like that we had to take you away but you can't dislike us this much when you don't even know us."

"Sure I can." Yugi lied. 'Ok, so maybe technically I can't. But what else am I supposed to feel towards the vampires that took me from my family and home?'

"No you can't and you know you can't." Atem said walking in with Yami right behind him. They sat on Yugi's bed and looked at him with those crimson eyes burning through him. "Please Yugi we can't continue living like this. Just please talk to us."

Yugi felt the urge to just spill everything out to them. Why he lived with his grandfather in the first place. What it was like growing up as the smallest student in his entire school class. But would they really understand or would they just pity him like so many already do?

"I don't know if I can." Yugi said looking down at his hands. "It's just so much."

"Just start from the beginning but only tell us what you are comfortable with." Yami said.

Yugi thought for a moment then sighed in defeat. 'I guess I don't really have a choice now they've started prying they probably won't stop.'

"Well I guess I'll start with why I was living with my grandfather. You see, I lived with my mother and father up until I was 7. We were this little happy family. My mother loved my father and my father loved her. And of course they both loved me. We were living in a medium sized house and I was 5 when my mother told me she was pregnant. Nine months later she had a baby boy and named him Heba. I was so excited to be a big brother. I couldn't wait to teach him how to play all the games I had." Yugi started feel tears come to his eyes and knew they had noticed but he just continued. "Well Heba started to grow. We were as happy as possible but then when Heba was just two and I 7, something happened. Our house was broken into. But these weren't your usual everyday robbers. No, these guys were murderers. They had to be crazy. They broke in while we were all sleeping. I was sound asleep when I was ripped from my bed and dragged to my brother's room. There Heba was in his crib crying for mom. When I looked around I found mom and dad tied up but separated across the room from each other."

(flashback starts)

Yugi was pushed into his brother's room and found where his mom and dad were. "Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" Yugi was scared. He tried to run to his crying brother to comfort him but just he was pushed to the ground.

"Looky here! There's another one! Look how small he is! So weak!" Yugi heard a deep voice say. "He isn't even worth a snack!" suddenly Yugi felt a heavy object on his back pushing down on him. He couldn't breathe!

"Please leave him alone! Leave them both alone you can have us!" He heard his mother scream. "Just please leave them alone." He could hear his mother crying.

"You hear that boys? She us to leave her darling little boys alone and take the parents instead!" Yugi felt the weight lift off of him and gasped for air. He turned to see the man with the deep voice stalk towards his mother. "Well then maybe I could do that." He could see the relief in her eyes. "Or maybe I can drain you two then drain them for dessert. Yeah that sounds good."

"No please!" that was all his mother could get out before she was lifted by her throat and the man dove his fangs into her. Yugi could see the blood coming down her neck.

"Mommy!" Yugi tried to get up but couldn't. The man then dropped her like she was trash. She looked so pale and her eyes held almost no life in them. The man then did the same to Yugi's father. Yugi couldn't believe it in just 40 seconds he lost his mother and father and soon he and his brother were next.

"Yugi, I want you to remember that your father and I love you and Heba. We love you more than anything in the world." Yugi's mother said then her eyes fluttered closed.

"Mommy? Mommy! Please come back!" Yugi screamed tears rushing down his face.

"Ok now time for dessert. Now do I want the twerp on the floor in the crib first?" The man seemed to think for a moment then a smirk grew on his face and he looked down at Yugi. "I'll drain the twerp in the crib first and make you watch." Yugi's eye widened.

The man walked over to Heba and grabbed him Heba didn't even have time to react before he went completely limp. Yugi broke at that moment. His whole family was gone and he was next but what's the point in fighting he knew we wouldn't win and would die just as his family did.

But just as the man was about to grab him there were loud bangs coming from down stairs then you could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. The man hissed and before Yugi knew it he was alone.

(end of Flashback)

"That's when the police came and found me on the ground in shock. When they tried to take me out I squirmed out of their hold and ran to my brother. I held him. I cried and told him how sorry I was that I couldn't protect him. How sorry I was that I couldn't do anything to save mom dad or him. By the time the police pulled him away from me, I was covered in blood and shaking. After that it's all a blur until I got to my grandfather's. It took me months to talk to him and years to get over all the fear and nightmares." By this time Yugi was shaking and tears were rushing down his face uncontrollably.

Atem and Yami stayed silent for a while then Yami broke the silence. "No wonder you hate us. We're vampires and vampires killed your family. I would probably hate us too."

Yugi shook his head. "No. I don't hate you because you're vampires. I don't hate you at all. But if I did it's not because you are vampires. you see I view vampires and werewolves just the same as I view humans. Everybody is different. It isn't your fault what happened to my family nor am I going to hold you responsible for it. Just like there are good and bad humans, I know there are good and bad vampires."

This took the vampires by shock. "A-and which one do you think we are?" Atem spoke nervous to hear the answer.

"I believe you are good. You may have taken me from my home and remaining family member but I know it wasn't any of our choices. And I know I've been very difficult. I'm sorry, but after losing my immediate family already and now losing my grandfather it's been hard on me."

Yugi was suddenly pulled into a tight but gentle hug "Yugi, I'm sorry. We had no idea what happened. And I know we can't go back and change anything but I hope you can let us help you." Atem said.

Without realizing what he was doing Yugi leaned into the hug. 'Maybe I can trust them. Maybe now they understand.' Soon Yugi stopped crying and soon after that he stopped shaking. Atem just held him. Yugi soon fell asleep in Atem's arms and that's when Yami and Atem both knew that he would start to trust them.

~time lapse~

Yugi woke up to find that he was alone in his room. He decided to go look for the two vampires. He got up from his bed and headed out of the room. By now he had learned his way around the palace and could move about the halls easily. He was halfway to the garden that circles the palace when he was shoved against the wall. His eyes slamming shut from the impact to the wall.

"Well looky here. It's the twerp from 10 years ago." Yugi froze when he heard the voice. He remembered the voice instantly knowing who it was. He opened his eyes and they widened when he saw the man. The man had long black hair, was wearing and black suit and he had a scar on his left eye. "So you actually lived all these years. You know I've been wondering how you taste. Maybe spicy like your father or fruity like your mother or maybe even sweet like your dear baby brother." He began to lower himself to Yugi's neck as if he were going to drink from him. Yugi needed to scream for help, he knew that. They would hear him and come to save him right? They would save him. He needed to takes his chances.

"Yami! Atem! Help!" Yugi closed his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly the man was off of him. Yugi opened his eyes to see what got him off but no one was there. 'He must have ran off.' Yugi fell to his knees and hugged himself. Tears came down his face. He saw through blurry eyes, feet in front of him. He looked up to see the two freaked out vampires. Atem kneeled down in front of him.

"Yugi what happened?" Atem asked pulling him into a hug.

"T-the m-man. H-he was h-here." Yugi stuttered out.

"What man Yugi?" Yami asked.

"T-the man t-that t-took my family." Yugi managed to get out before he passed out.

"We need to get him! We have to get the man who did this to Yugi! Not only did he take his family from him but he went after Yugi yesterday!" Yugi woke to Yami screaming.

"I understand that Yami and I want to get him just as badly as you do but we don't know who the guy is or what he even looks like. How can we go after someone we don't know anything about?" Atem asked in a calm and stern voice. "And keep your voice down you're going to wake Yugi."

"Sorry. I'm just so aggravated. Here we were just starting to gain Yugi's trust and this man shows up and tries to hurt him. I know it's only been a month but I feel drawn to him. Even though he's been cold to us since the day he came with us I feel as though I'm starting to fall for him."

"I feel the same way Yami. Just please think things through I can't stand to lose you or Yugi." Atem said. Yugi decided now would be a good time to show them he was awake. He slowly stretched and yawned which got two surprised gasps.

"Hey Yugi. How are you feeling?" Yami asked instantly at his side.

"Well I'm alive so I suppose pretty good." Yugi said.

"Look, we have some questions for you but we want you to eat and relax first ok?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded his head "Sure ok."

Soon he had eaten two pork chops and some veggies along with some pasta. He felt rested enough and just wanted to spread his legs. He wanted to go walk through the garden.

"Ok I'm tired of being in bed I want to go walk through the garden. May I please go do that?" Yugi asked the vampires.

"Yes but only with us. I know you know your way and its not that we don't trust you or anything like that. It's that we don't know if that guy is still close by. We couldn't find him when he ran off before but that doesn't mean he won't come back." Atem said getting up from where he was sitting.

Yugi looked at his hands. 'he's still out there. He could come back at any moment I'm alone and finish what he started not just ten years ago but yesterday as well.'

"Yami, Atem?" Yugi said barely above a whisper.

They looked at him. "What is it Yugi?" Yami asked

"Well if he's still out there and can come back at any time does that mean I'm never going to left alone?"

"Yes Yugi it does." Atem said sternly. "I know you are going to hate it but right now it's the only way to keep you safe. So from now on you stay with us, Marik, Bakura, or Akefia. I don't even want you alone with your friends."

"oh, ok." Yugi said getting up and walking with them to the garden. Soon they stopped at the flower bed that surrounds the fountain. Yugi sat on the edge of the fountain and ran his hand through the water. "I'm ready to answer your questions." He said not looking at the vampires now sitting on the grass.

"Are you sure? We can wait a bit more if you want." Yami said.

"Yes. I better do it now while I still have the nerve." Yugi answered.

"Ok. Well can you start by telling us exactly what happened?" Atem asked.

Yugi then explained everything. He hated reliving it but as Atem said earlier they needed to know these things in order for them to find him. "As soon as I heard the voice I knew it was him. You don't forget the voice of a man who kills your whole family. Soon I screamed for you, he was gone."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Can you tell us what he looked like?" Atem asked nervously.

"Yes. He had long black hair and he was wearing a black suit. He had a scar on his left eye."

"It's Arashi." Yami growled out.

"Yes I'm sure of that as well. And him being such a powerful vampire will make it hard for us to track him down." At this comment Atem noticed Yugi stiffen. "But we will track him down and he will pay for what he did Yugi. Not just for yesterday but for what he did to your family. Hunting and drinking from humans is against our law. Each vampire has a perfect blood match so there is no need to and if you go against this law the penalty is death."

Yugi nodded. He was still scared. He was in danger. Before knew what to do Yami pulled him into a hug. "Please relax Yugi. Yes he is still out there, and yes you are still in danger. But we won't let anything happen to you. We will protect you no matter what." Yugi leaned into the hug finding comfort in what he said. 'He's right. Somehow I know they won't let me get hurt.' He thought.

"Ok let's go find your friends they were extremely worried when they heard what had happened." They all got up and went into the palace. They Ryou and Malik sitting in the dining hall. Ryou ran to Yugi and gave him a huge hug. Malik followed his lead.

"Yes, I'm ok. Thanks to Atem and Yami." Yugi practically choked out. They finally let him go.

"We were so worried! Did he hurt you? He didn't bite you did he?" Malik said looking over Yugi's body like he was the mother of a small child.

"No Malik. I called for Atem and Yami before he could do anything but push me into a wall. I promise I'm ok."

Ryou and Malik sighed in relief. Ryou then turned to Atem. "Please tell me you can find this man. I want him found and killed." A shocked look came across Atem's face.

"You have been around Bakura and Akefia way too much. Yes we will find him. Thanks to Yugi's description, we know exactly who it is." Atem said nodding his head once.

"Enough with the killing talk and stuff. Let's have some fun! Gotta cheer up Yugi! It's our job!" Malik said grabbing Yugi's hand along with Ryou's and running out of the room. They were followed by Atem and Yami. They pulled Yugi to a room he instantly recognized it as an arcade. He let go of Malik's hand and rushed around looking at all the games.

"Play what you want Yugi. This room is for you and your friends. Come at any time as long as one of the people we named is with you. At least until we get Kami." Atem said sitting at a table for playing cards.

"So I can play any of them? Without money?" Yugi asked not entirely believing it.

"Yes." Yami said sitting on Atem's lap. "Go ahead."

Yugi went to play air hockey with Malik while Ryou kept score. Yugi also kept an eye on Atem and Yami. He wasn't sure why but he felt a pull towards them. He noticed Yami leaning back onto Atem and then he felt it. The urge to walk over and sit on Yami's lap and just cuddle with them. He blushed and turned his attention back to the game. He hoped they didn't notice.

After a couple games Yugi's legs started to get tired. So he sat at the chair across the table from Atem and Yami. He laid his head down on his arms. He heard snickering come from Yami and looked up. "What's so funny?" he asked trying not to blush.

"Just something Atem said about you from earlier." Yami said off handedly.

"I didn't hear him say anything." Yugi said now totally confused.

"Oh he said it through the mind link." Yami said as if Yugi new exactly what he was talking about.

"The what?"

"Oh that's right you've ignored us for the past month so you weren't there when we explained to your friends what the mind link is." Yami said.

Yugi looked down trying to hide his blush. "Sorry."

"Don't be Yugi. You had a perfectly good reason to." Atem said.

"The mind link is a way for me and Atem to talk each other through our minds. No one else can hear what we say. It's a lover thing. We can also feel the emotions of each other. It's quite handy actually." Yami explained.

"So if Atem thinks something you can hear him and if you think something he can hear you. Well what if you don't want him to hear something you are thinking?"

"We have control over what we want the other to hear. Not that I hide anything from him or hides anything from me. We've been lovers for almost 5000 years so we fully trust and love each other."

"Wow. I'm only 17. I feel so young now."

"Well to be honest Atem is older than me. He's 5438. You see I came to Atem when I was 16 as well. Though I was a lowly peasant while he was the pharaoh of Egypt. He was 1207 at the time. We ended up falling in love."

"But if you were human then he must have changed you so how old are you now? And how old were you when he turned you?"

"Let's see I was about 19 when he turned me. So that makes me 4231 in vampire years and 4250 altogether."

"Did-did you want to be turned?"

"Of course. I had fallen in love with him and wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Will you turn me if I asked?"

"Only if you thought about it for a very long time and it's really what you want. Yugi living this long does not come without a price. You will have to watch so many others grow old while you stayed at the age you were turned." Atem said seriously.

"I understand." Yugi said. He didn't want to be turned. He didn't know what he would do if he stayed 17 or whatever age and had to watch his grandfather die while he stayed young forever.

"Yugi you not have to worry about being turned right now. All I want you to worry about is school and living as a kid. If you want to be turned after a very long time of thinking about it we will but not now." Atem said.

Yugi nodded "Ok."

Hey im so sorry im late on this update. You see its been a very rough time and I am no longer caring for just myself. Just bear with me. I'll update everything as often as I can. I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yugioh or the characters

Warning: I had to change Kami to Arashi. Some people got offended because kami means god and apparently I was saying god hurts people. Whatever I guess that's the perk of being atheist I don't get offended by that. Anyways, his name is now Arashi which means storm.

Yugi was ready for the school year to be done. He had so much work to be done and finals were horrible. He hated it. He was currently working on physics and calculus. Thanks to him being so smart and a hard worker he was many honors classes. The plus side that was that he didn't need to take as many classes his senior year. He couldn't wait.

"Yugi? Why don't you take a break?" Atem asked. "You've been at it for two hours now."

"No. I need to get this done. I know it's a lot but it needs to be done." Yugi said.

"Come on Yugi. Just one little break won't hurt." Yami said.  
"Guys I know you mean well but thanks to finals I have a crap ton of homework I have to do. I refuse to let my grades fall." Yugi said.

"We're not saying don't do it, but you need a break. Please Yugi." Atem said pulling the pencil out of Yugi's hand.

Yugi sighed. "Fine. On one condition." Yugi said turning his chair so he was looking at them.

"Depends on what it is." Atem said looking at him seriously.

"I-I want to go see my grandfather." Yugi said.

"No." Atem said.

"What? But you said I can see him when I want!" Yugi shouted getting upset instantly.

"Yes I know. But you were attacked just three weeks ago and we still haven't caught the vampire who did it." Atem said.

"So what? I'm locked up here except school!? I want to see my grandfather!" Yugi was upset. They were going back on their word.

"Yugi try seeing it from our view point. You were attacked and we still don't have a clue where he is or when he'll try to attack again." Yami said more gently than Atem did.

"Ok but then you need to see it from my view point. I had to leave my only living family behind and I was attacked and almost killed a month later. If Arashi had succeeded in killing me the last memory my grandfather would have had of me was angry and upset." Yugi said.

Atem and Yami seemed to think about it. Yami looked at Atem and Atem shook his head. Yugi didn't like them having a conversation he couldn't hear when he was sitting right in front of them. Atem narrowed his eyes at Yami and Yami glared at Atem. Yugi sighed and looked down. 'Guess I'm not going.' He thought.

"Fine." Atem growled out.

Yugi looked up surprised. "Really? I can go?" Yugi asked

"Yes but not without one of us. There is a meeting with the council and one of us has to be there so pick which one you want to take." Atem said.

"Yami." Yugi said without question.

"You didn't even think about it!" Atem said clearly offended. Yami started laughing.

"Because Yami is nicer than you." Yugi said standing up.

"What? I can be nice." Atem said crossing his arms.

"I've yet to see that much so I'm taking Yami." Yugi said hugging him. This surprised Atem.

"Yugi?" Atem questioned.

"Thank you. I know you're worried but I really need to do this." Yugi said.

Atem hugged Yugi back. "I understand."

"Ok let's go. Atem needs to get to the meeting and we need to get to your grandfather's. We have to be back by five tonight." Yami said.

"But it's three. That only gives us an hour and a half. It'll take us a half hour to get there." Yugi said pouting.

"Yugi I barely got Atem to agree to that. Don't push it." Yami said.

"Fine. Come on." Yugi said.

"What I don't get a hug for persuading him?" Yami said. Yugi hugged him.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Yugi and Yami left after Yami hugged and kissed Atem goodbye. They got into the car and Yami drove them to Yugi's grandpa's house. Yugi was nervous. He now had to tell his grandfather that he was attacked on his vampire's watch. They walked in.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi? Yugi!" Solomon walked over and hugged his grandson tightly.

"Grandpa….can't…breathe." Yugi choked out.

"Oh sorry." Solomon said letting him go. "Come into the living room and tell me all about living with two vampires." Solomon led him and Yami to the living room.

"Um well that's what I wanted to talk to you about as well grandpa." Yugi said sitting on the couch with his grandfather.

"Is everything ok? Are you still giving them a hard time?" Solomon asked in a disapproving tone.

"No that stopped about a month after I got there. Actually uh, there was an incident." Yugi said nervously.

"What kind of incident?" Solomon asked.

"I was attacked by a vampire." Yugi said.

"What!? They were supposed to protect you!" He shouted standing up.

"Grandpa! Stop just listen!" Yugi said grabbing his hand and pulling him to sit down again. "It wasn't their fault. I was walking in the halls when the vampire grabbed him. I recognized him immediately. Well his voice. It was the same vampire who killed mom dad and Heba." Yugi said looking down.

"Oh my Ra. Please tell me he didn't hurt you." Solomon said pulling Yugi into a hug.

"He didn't get a chance. I called Yami and Atem and he ran instantly. They came and took care of me." Yugi said pulling out of the hug.

"Well at least they caught him right?" Solomon asked looking at Yami.

"Actually we're still looking for him. But I promise we will find him and make him pay for not only what he did to Yugi recently but also what he did to Yugi's family." Yami said.

"My daughter, may she rest in peace, would have liked to meet you and Atem." Solomon said.

"She will grandpa. I will introduce them." Yugi said.

"Oh Yugi. Not now. Not till you are ready and her killer has paid for what he did." Solomon said.

Yugi nodded. "Well we have an hour before we have to go." Yugi said looking at his phone for the time.

"Would you like something to eat? I can make you something real quick." Solomon offered.

"No thank you." Yugi said as his stomach growled.

"Your stomach disagrees with you. I'll be back in a bit with food." Solomon said getting up and going to the kitchen. Yugi bit his lip.

"Why do you do that?" Yami asked.

"Do what?" Yugi asked.

"Bite your lip." Yami said

"Oh it's something I do when I'm nervous."

"What are you nervous about you told your grandfather about what happened now what is there to be nervous about?" Yami asked confused.

"What I'm about to ask you."

"What is it Yugi?"

"Will you and Atem ever drink form me?" Yugi asked

"You want us to?" Yami asked surprised.

"I'm not saying I absolutely want you to. But I don't have anything against it." Yugi said.

"Well I don't know it would be a discussion we would have to have with Atem. We can talk about it when we get home." Yami said.

"Oh. Ok." Yugi said "So was it hard switching from eating human food to drinking blood?" Yugi asked. He would be lying if he said he wasn't at least interested in the turning.

"Not really. It took me a while to get the hang of piercing but once I got the hang of that I was fine." Yami explained

"ah. Oh you never told me what Atem said about me through that mind link thingy that was so funny." Yugi said slightly glaring at him.

"oh. That's nothing." Yami said smirking. His eyes then went out of focus

"Yami?" Yugi asked. No answer. "Yami?"

"Huh? What?" Yami asked

"What's with the zoning out?" Yugi asked.

"Oh I was talking to Atem. He wanted to know how your grandfather took it." Yami explained

"What did you tell him?" Yugi asked

"That your grandfather was mad at us at first but is now fine."

"Ok come on in the kitchen and eat Yugi." Yugi's grandfather said as he walked into the living room.

"Ok grandpa." Yugi said before he and Yami went to the kitchen.

After Yugi finished eating he and Yami talked with his grandfather for a big before leaving. Yugi thought they had an hour and a half when they really only had an hour because they had to be home by five.

They were half way home when something fell in front of the car making them stop. They waited to see what it was neither of them daring to get out of the car. Soon they got their answer when Arashi stood up in front of the car and glared at Yugi.

"Yami." Yugi said

"I know Yugi. Don't worry he won't dare touch you." Yami said getting out of the car.

Yugi sat in silence as he watched Yami grab Arashi by the throat. He looked like he was going to kill him. Yugi didn't notice the vampire coming from behind the car. A hand opened the door and ripped him from the car.

"Ah! Yami!" He screamed for help. He struggled against the vampire's grip.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled. He dropped Arashi and was about to run after him when Yugi felt a hand wrap its way around his neck, claws digging in slightly. Yami stopped in his tracks and glared at the vampire behind Yugi.

"Let. Him. Go." Yami growled before Yugi noticed Arashi stand up behind Yami.

"Yami! Watch out!" Yugi screamed but it was too late. Kami pulled out a double edged dagger and sent it through Yami's back.

"AHH!" Yami screamed and collapsed.

"No! Yami! Call Atem! Please! Call Atem!" Yugi screamed. Arashi ripped the dagger out of Yami's back making the vampire scream in pain again.

Yami tried to get up but he just collapsed to the ground again. He gasped at the pain. Yugi felt himself being pulled back.

"No! Yami! Help! Please!" Yugi shouted as he was being dragged away. Suddenly Yugi felt the hand leave his neck. He turned to find Atem there.

"Yugi close your eyes." Atem said.

"But-" Yugi started.

"No. Do it now." Atem growled. Yugi did as he was told. He heard screams of pain. He tried block it out.

"Ok Yugi turn around and open your eyes." Atem said. Yugi did. He opened his eyes facing Yami.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted as he ran to him. "Oh Yami! I'm so sorry!"

"Yugi. It's ok. Your safe." Yami was barely awake.

"No! Yami stay awake! Please!" Yugi shouted. Atem came walking up.

"Yugi I can heal his wound but he needs blood." Atem said.

"Take mine! Please just tell me he'll be ok!" Yugi yelled.

"He'll be fine if he gets blood." Atem said before he kneeled down and licked Yami's wounds. "Ok Yugi give me your wrist." Yugi gave it to him. He used his fangs an pricked it. "ok put it to Yami's mouth." Yugi did as he was told.

Yami instantly began drinking. He drank fast and deep. "Y-Yami slow down." Yugi begged.

"Yami slow down. He's willingly giving it." Atem said. Yami slowed down but still took mouthfuls. Soon Yugi was feeling light headed.

"A-Atem. I'm tired now." Yugi said.

"Yami stop. You've had enough." Atem ordered. But Yami didn't stop.

"Ate…" Yugi said before his world went black.

~time lapse~

"he's not going to trust us drink from him ever again. I really fucked up." Yami said.

"Yami. He'll understand. I hope." Atem said.

"I do." Yugi said as he sat up.

"Yugi I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to drink so much." Yami said running to sit next to Yugi on the bed.

"Yami, it's ok. I wanted you to." Yugi said pulling Yami into a hug. "I forgive you."

"I knew letting you go was a bad idea. From now on you stay here or school. That is it." Atem said

Yugi looked at him shocked. "Wait no I don't want to stay locked up here and school." Yugi said

"I'm sorry but you have to. Even with one of us with you, you still got attacked and almost taken. No I'm not taking a chance. You are to stay in the Palace or in school grounds at all times. Am I understood?" Atem asked.

"But Atem-" Yugi started

"Am. I. Understood?" Atem said sternly.

Yugi sighed. "Yes."

"Good." Atem said

"But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it or with you." Yugi said before he rolled over showing his back to Atem. Atem sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry Yugi but it's for your own good." Atem said. Yugi then heard footsteps and the door open and close. Yugi fought to keep his tears in. He understood why Atem was doing this but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Yugi?" Yami called. "Please understand where he's coming from."

"I do but it still hurts. I hate being locked up." Yugi said. "I'm not some animal in a cage."

"No of course not but this is the only way he can think of to keep you safe until Arashi is caught. Short of brainwashing you of course. He won't do that because he knows it will destroy the trust you gave us." Yami explained.

"Locking me up isn't much better. Acting like I'm some pet." Yugi said

"Actually if that were the case he would put a collar and leash on you." Yami said

"Great." Yugi growled. "Cause that makes me feel so much better. I'm sure that's the next step."

Yami sighed and stood up. "Look Yugi it's not just about keeping you safe. It's the fact that Atem is afraid of losing you. When we got attacked he not only almost lost you he almost lost me. He is afraid of being alone. Just think about it from his point view." Yami then left leaving Yugi alone to his thoughts.

Yugi sighed and sat up. "It doesn't mean I have to be locked up like a dog. I refuse to be." Yugi said as he got out of bed. He fought the dizziness and walked to the balcony of his room. He stood watching the sun set. "Why would he be so afraid of losing me? It's not like I'm that important." Yugi said.

"You're wrong you know." Ryou said from behind Yugi. Yugi jumped and turned to see his friends there.

"Ryou, Malik. What are you two doing here?" Yugi asked.

"We came to talk to you. Atem told us everything." Malik said

"I refuse to be locked away like a dog." Yugi said.

"You aren't. Yugi he only wants to keep you safe." Ryou said. "Yugi you're wrong about not being important."

"Ryou I don't see how I could possibly be so important." Yugi said

"You are their True Blood match." Ryou said.

"Great so I'm the perfect snack for them." Yugi said.

"Yugi! That's not what it means!" Malik yelled. Yugi jumped in surprise to his friend's reaction. "Being there blood match doesn't just mean they can drink from you and enjoy it! It means they will love you!"

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi they love you. A true blood match and his vampire or vampires tend to fall for each other." Ryou explained.

"But how come I don't feel any bond to them?" Yugi asked.

"You do. You just refuse to see it." Malik says.

"No there's no way. I would know if I liked them that way." Yugi said.

"Yugi, knowing you, you would be the last person to know." Ryou said knowingly.

Yugi looked down over the balcony railing. He watched as his vampires walked out into the garden not knowing he was watching them. 'I can't love them, can I? I mean I just met them and I'm a human. Vampires don't fall for humans.'

"Look Yugi just think about what we said. Think about how you truly feel for them." Ryou said putting a hand on his shoulder before he and Malik left. Yugi kept watching Atem and Yami in garden talking. He watched them until they walked back into the Palace. He then sat on his bed and thought about what Ryou and Malik had told him.

'I-I can't love them. It's not possible. Just because they are kind, strong and protective. And they have amazing eyes and gorgeous faces.' Yugi sighed. "Oh who am I kidding? I love them." Yugi said plopping back on his bed. "I'm in love with my vampires."

A/N hey! I know it has been sooooooo long. But it's been a rough time. But there it is chapter 3 hope you enjoyed! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Hey here's the next chapter of Taken But Loved! Hope you enjoy oh and this chapter is for my best friend Bakura! Hope you like it hun! I don't own Yugioh or the characters.

Chapter 4

"Finally!" Yugi quickly covered Malik's mouth.

"Shh!" Yugi said. "I didn't tell them!"

"Why not?" Ryou asked.

"Because I still haven't come to terms with it myself." Yugi said removing his hand from Malik's mouth.

"Yugi you need to tell them." Malik said.

"Malik I don't even know how I fell for them in the first place. I shut them out a majority of the time I was here. Its not like we became friends and then the feeling grew. No I just randomly fell in love with them. It makes no sense." Yugi said.

"Yugi love doesn't make sense. Its not supposed. Its just there." Ryou said.

"I know but I wish it would." Yugi muttered.

"Why don't you talk to them about it?" Malik offered.

"No!" Yugi yelled.

"Why not?" Ryou asked.

"Because. Look I'll talk to them when I feel ready." Yugi said.

"Ok." Ryou said.

"I'm going for walk." Yugi said putting on his shoes.

"But Yugi-" Ryou started.

"No just leave me alone." Yugi cut him off. "Don't follow me. I just want to be alone." Yugi then left without looking back.

Yugi pulled out his headphones and Ipod. He put in his headphones and put on his favorite band Red. His top three are Red Breaking Benjamin and Three Days grace. He put on Breaking Benjamin and walked towards the park. He sighed as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

Once at the park he sat on a swing while Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin came on. "I don't see the point in telling them. They are vampires and I'm just a human. I'm a speed bump in their road."

Yugi was just about to start swinging when he was grabbed as a hand covered his mouth. Yugi struggled to get free but whoever it was had a tight grip on him. He didn't bother screaming he knew no one would hear him.

"Well now. It seems I have found my dinner." A voice said into Yugi's ear. "Why don't we go eat?"

"You idiot!" Yugi heard a second voice. "You know we aren't suppose to drink a drop of him. Master wants him for himself. Now knock him out so we can go."

"Fine but you owe me a meal." The hand was removed from Yugi's mouth but before he could scream for help his mouth was covered again they time with a cloth that also covered his nose. He tried not to breath but soon his instincts made him breathe. He felt himself being dragged as he sleepily watched the park get smaller and smaller. Soon he saw nothing but darkness.

Yugi woke up later though he had no idea how much later. He groaned as his eyes tried to focus. He tried to rub his eyes but his arm was strapped to a table. "what the hell?" he tried to pull his arm free and found that his other arm and his legs were the same way. "W-what's going on?"

"Comfortable?" a deep voice rang through the room. Yugi's eyes widened. His heart started racing.

"No. You can't be here. A-Atem got rid of you." Yugi said.

"Or so he thought. I am here and I will have my fun with you." Arashi came into full view.

"No. Please let me go." Yugi begged.

Arashi laughed. "You know my mother always taught me not to play with my food but I think I can disobey her this one time." He said pulling out a knife.

"W-what are you doing?" Yugi asked. Arashi just smirked ad he came closer. Yugi pulled at the straps trying to get free.

"I wonder if this is how your baby brother felt when I had him. The fear in his eyes. So…exhilarating." Arashi smirked.

"Leave my brother out of this!" Yugi yelled.

"Haha but why? He was so..savoury. But you. You smell sweet."

"You bastard! That's my baby brother! Not some appetizer!" Yugi said.

"Oh but for me he was. Although he was so small he barely made a snack." Arashi sneered. "You failed your baby brother Yugi. And there is nothing you can do to change that."

"No. I was only 7. I-I couldn't do anything." Yugi said.

"Exactly. Because you were small and weak. You still are." Arashi sneered. Yugi looked down. "Don't worry. I'll give you the proper punishment." He put the knife to Yugi's arm and started carving something causing Yugi to scream out in pain. He then did the same to Yugi's other arm getting the same response.

Once Arashi was done he put the knife down. "There. Hope you like your new body art." Arashi sneered. Yugi looked down and saw his parents' names and his baby brother's. His eyes widened. "What? Don't like having a permanent reminder if your failure?"

Yugi glared at him. "You'll pay for this."

"Me? But I'm just giving you the proper punishment for letting your family die." Arashi laughed.

Yugi looked down. He never wanted to fail them. Its haunted him ever sense that day. He failed them because he was too small and weak. 'I'm sorry. I love you. I really do. And I know I failed you.'

Arashi laughed. "Hmm I think I'll leave you alone so you can think about how you failed." Arashi sneered before leaving.

Yugi sighed as some tears fell. "Looks like Atem and Yami can't save me this time."

*Back at the palace*

Atem knocked on Yugi's door and entered with a tray of food. "Hey Yugi I have foo- Yugi?" Atem asked looking around and not seeing Yugi in the room at all.

He put the tray down and went to the bathroom to look for him. When he found it empty he yelled for Yami. Yami came running in. "What!?"

"Yugi is gone!" Atem yelled.

"Shit! Where could he be?"

"I don't know. Let's go. We need to find him." Atem left the food and grabbed Yami's hand as they ran out. They were just getting to the front door when they were stopped by Ryou and Malik. "Guys move Yugi is gone and we need to find him."

"He went for a walk." Ryou said.

"What?" Atem asked.

"He needs some alone time. Just leave him be for a bit." Malik said.

"Why does he need alone time?" Yami asked.

"That's for him to tell you. It's not our place." Ryou said.

"He's in danger." Atem said.

"What?" Ryou and Malik asked together.

"Arashi is still out there. Yugi is in serious danger." Yami said.

"Shit why didn't you tell us!?" Ryou yelled.

"We didn't think Yugi would leave the palace!" Atem yelled back.

"You morons! You don't know anything about Yugi! He goes for waljs when he's upset or needs to clear his mind!" Malik screamed.

"Why would he possibly be on his mind to make him leave!?" Atem yelled.

"He loves you two!" Ryou yelled. The vampires took a step back shocked. Ryou stood there panting in frustration. He glared at them. "You morons!"

"He does?" Yami asked.

"Yes! He was confused and needed time to think! You should have told him that Arashi was still free!" Malik screamed.

"Shit Atem lets go." Yami said as they ran out.

Yugi cried. He hated himself for what happened. He failed his brother and parents. He had just about given up on ever getting out of here and a bright light came out of nowhere. He squeezed his eyes shut before attempting to adjust his eyes. When he opened them there in front of him was his mother, father, and baby brother Heba.

"Mom? Dad?" Yugi asked not believing what he was seeing. "Heba?"

"'Ugi!" Heba said. He was never able to say Yugi's full name.

"I-I must be seeing things." Yugi said.

"No baby boy. We are truly here." Yugi's mother smiled warmly at him. "Yugi you did not fail us."

"I was too weak to save you. Any of you." Yugi said as more tears fell.

"You were a child son. Do not blame yourself for something that was out of your control." His father said gently. "Yugi you must never give up. You need to go back to your vampires."

"But dad why would I matter to them? They are vampires and I'm just a human." Yugi said.

"You are so much more than that. You three are meant to be baby boy. They can help you just as you can help them. They have been through much." His mother said.

"How can I help them?" Yugi asked.

"You will know when the time comes." His mother answered. "Now it is time for you to go home."

"I can't. Arashi has me captive here. H-he tortured me." Yugi said looking at his arms.

"My poor baby boy." Yugi's mother walked to be next to him. She smiled at him then leaned down and kissed his arms. Yugi watched in amazement as the names carved into his arms disappeared and his arms healed.

"Wow. Thanks mom." Yugi smiled. Suddenly his arms were free. He rubbed his wrists. "How am I going to get home?"

"Close your eyes Yugi." His father said. Yugi nodded and did as told. "remember Yugi we love you and we're always going to be here."

"Wove Ugi!" Heba said.

"Bye bye baby boy. Mommy loves you." Yugi listened before there was a bright light. Once it dimmed Yuhi opened his eyes to see he was in the throne room in the palace. He shakily sat on Atem's throne. He curled up in a ball on it and began crying again.

Bakura was walking to see Ryou when he passed the throne room. He stopped and looked in. "Yugi?" he questioned. Yugi looked up at him. Bakura gasped Yugi's eyes your puffy and bright red. He looked paler than Ryou. He went in. "Yugi what happened?" Yugi just shook his head as he continued crying. "Ok lets go see your vampires." Bakura said picking him up. Yugi didn't struggle. He just let Bakura carry him.

Bakura carried Yugi to Atem and Yami's room and put him on the bed. "Stay here. I'll be right back with them." Bakura said before leaving. Yugi curled up. He looked at the vampires' pillows and pulled one from each side. He held them close and he breathed in the scents of his vampires feeling soothed for some reason. He continued this until he felt so relaxed he fell asleep.

Yugi didn't know how long he slept. When he woke up he was still in Atem and Yami's room curled up holding the pillows. He looked to the night stand and saw a tray of food still hot as if it just came up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked around and found the room empty. His stomach growled so he began eating the tray of food.

Once he was done eating he put the tray outside the door before going back to the bed and curling up with the pillows. He didn't know why he was so comforted by them but he wished they were Atem and Yami. He wasn't sure why he wanted them so much but he wished they would walk through that door and wrap their arms around him and never let go.

When he figured it wouldn't happen he decided to settle for the pillows and closed his eyes. He was just falling asleep when he heard the door open. "He's asleep." He heard Yami voice say softly. He didn't open his eyes.

"Good." He heard Atem say. "We need to find Arashi."

"We should have told him Arashi wasn't dead in the first place." Yami said.

"I know. I just liked seeing him completely relaxed and at peace. I thought we could catch him before Yugi found out." Atem sighed.

"You should have told me." Yugi said sitting up.

"You're awake?" Yami asked surprised.

"Yeah and you two should have told me." Yugi said.

"We know and we're sorry we didn't. Are you ok?" Yami asked sitting down on the bed.

"I am now." Yugi said.

"How did you get out?" Atem asked.

"I'm…not sure. I remember a bright light and then I was back in the throne room." Yugi said softly.

"Yeah Bakura told us how he found you. Why were you like that?" Atem asked.

"I don't know. It just felt like I needed to be that way." Yugi shrugged.

"And cuddling with our pillows?" Yami questioned.

"I found comfort in your scents." Yugi said softly.

"Ah well that's because we're your vampires." Atem said.

"I think its more than that." Yugi said.

"How so?" Yami asked.

"Well I think I'm starting to have feelings for you two." Yugi muttered. The vampires sat there silently. "Are you speechless? Or disgusted?"

"Neither. Its just that we know already." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Yeah. Ryou and Malik screamed it at us. It was rather Rude." Atem said.

"Oh." Yugi said looking down.

"Yugi why did you leave because you are having feelings for us?" Atem asked lifting his chin.

"Because I don't feel like they matter." Yugi admitted.

"Don't matter? Yugi your feelings always matter to us." Yami said.

"How could they? You two are vampires and I'm just human. I don't amount up to you two." Yugi said.

"Yugi you are not just human. You a very important human. Not because you are the blood match to the king and queen vampires but because you are the only human we've met to be so kind to vampires after being attacked by one. Once a human is attacked they typically classify all vampires onto the same group of killers." Atem said. "I believe that is part of why we love you."

"That doesn't change that even if we got together I would age and die while you two stay like this forever." Yugi said.

"Well not really." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Its complicated." Atem said. "Get some rest and we'll explain later."

"Wait how long have I been asleep?" Yugi asked.

"About 5 hours." Yami said.

"Wow." Yugi said.

"I expected you to sleep longer." Yami said.

"Who brought the food?" Yugi questioned.

"Atem did. He thought you may be hungry when you woke up. He was right. I see you ate everything." Yami said. Yugi nodded. He smiled softly before laying down with the pillows again. He looked up to see them both looking down at him with amuse in their eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing its just interesting to see you this way. We're used to walls and shields. Its different." Atem said.

"Would like me to go back to my walls and shields? Because I will." Yugi smirked.

"No! No that's ok." Atem said rather quickly causing Yugi to laugh.

"I like this Yugi." Yami smiled.

"Yeah well there's a reason I don't bring this Yugi out much so don't get used to it." Yugi looked at the pillows.

"Don't worry we'll get that Yugi out somehow." Atem smirked making Yugi blush. Atem chuckled at him as he hid his face in the pillows.

"Poor little one." Yami laughed.

Yugi kept his head in the pillows as he reached and hit Yami. He laughed when he heard an ow come from the vampire's voice. "That didn't hurt. You're a vampire. Wimp." Yugi laughed.

"I am not!" Yami said sounding like he was pouting. He heard Atem start laughing. Yugi thought of how amazing his laugh was but shook it from his mind. 'No I can't think that way. They are together. They wouldn't want a human invading in on their relationship.'

"Little one you must rest. When you are fully rested we will explain. And we would like to know what happened while you were captive." Atem said. The smile slipped from Yugi's face. He didn't want to talk about it. He then gasped and quickly sat up looking at his arms.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

Yugi found nothing on his arms. 'Hm. Weird.' He thought.

"Yugi?" Atem questioned.

"Huh? Oh nothing. It's nothing." Yugi said a little absent mindedly as he slowly lie back down.

"Uh ok well rest up. Oh and you aren't going to school tomorrow." Atem said getting up.

"And you just made this decision for me?" Yugi asked.

"Yes now sleep." Atem said before leaving.

Yami sighed. "Don't take anything the wrong way. Atem only wants what's best for you."

"He has a funny way of showing it." Yugi grumbled.

"He's not one to show emotion. At least not to everyone. Its just how he is. Try not to hold it against him?"

"I'll try but no promises."

"Yeah I figured as much." Yami said getting up. He got to the door before turning back to Yugi. "You know because you are a human does not mean we can't love you back." He then left before Yugi could respond.

Yugi sat there dumbfounded by his words for a few moments before lying down with the pillows again. Oh how he wished he could sleep with the real Yami and Atem instead of these pillows. This was their bed so weren't they going to sleep in it? He hoped they would. He would love to wake up between them breathing in their scents.

Yugi sighed. "Yeah. I'm hooked." He muttered. "Now if I can just face my feelings that would be great." He slowly slipped off to sleep.

A/N: there's chapter 4 of Taken but Loved! I know its been a while but there it is. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok i know its been a long time since i updated this story and i’m very sorry for that. I didn’t have any motivation but i do now. So here it is! Please enjoy and review!

 

It’s been two months since that day. Yugi still hasn’t opened up to them and admitted that he loved them. He didn’t know how to. It wasn’t something he was used to doing. Now here he was sitting in his room trying to figure out his life.  
“I hate this. Why can’t i get them out of my head!?” Yugi ran a hand through his hair. “They took me from my home and they’re the same species as him. Yet here i am thinking about nothing but them. Atem is cold but Yami is warm. Atem harsh but Yami kind. Total opposites but yet they work. And even if that’s true what makes me think they would want me in their relationship? What makes me so freaking special?”  
Yugi sighed in frustration and flopped back on his bed. Rolling over on his side he curled up holding their pillows close. Ryou had snatched them for him. He kept them hidden from Atem and Yami whenever they came. He wasn’t willing to part with them. If he couldn’t have the real Atem and Yami he’d settle for their pillows with their scents on them.  
Yugi heard a knock on the door before Atem’s voice came. “Yugi can we come in.” he asked through the door. Yugi noted how exhausted he sounded.  
“Give me a sec!” Yugi called and quickly hid the pillows in his closet then went back to his bed. “Ok.”  
Atem opened the door to reveal him and Yami. Yugo wasn’t surprised. Usually where Atem was Yami was sure to be there as well and vise versa. Yugi didn’t really mind. He liked seeing them together.  
“What is it?” Yugi asked curiously.  
“Well one its lunch time and since you skipped breakfast we figured you’d be hungry.” Yami said.  
“Oh yeah.” Yugi said standing.  
“But first we need to talk.” Atem said.  
Yugo slowly sat back on the bed. “A-about what?”  
“Us.” Atem sat on his left.  
“And where we stand.” Yami sat on his right.  
“Wh-what about us?” Yugi asked nervously. He played with his shirt finding it more interesting than them at the moment.  
Yami pulled his face up gently. “Yugi we want you to be with us.”  
“But you seem to not want that.” Atem said  
Yugi gulped. Was he ready for this talk? He knew it would come eventually but he wanted to avoid it as long as possible. Guess his time ran out.  
“Look we aren’t going to push you to be with us. But at least give us a chance.” Atem said.  
“One date. That’s all we ask.” Yami said.  
Yugi looked at them. Really looked at them. They were genuine. They weren’t pressuring him. In fact for the past two months they’ve given him all the distance he needed. Maybe a little too much.  
“Ok.” Yugi said.  
Atem and Yami smiled.  
“How about this friday?” Atem asked.  
“Sure.” Yugi said.  
“Good. We look forward to it.” Yami said.  
Yugi nodded. “Um can..can i go eat now?”  
“After we do.” Yami said  
“Oh yeah. I forgot.” Yugi said.  
Yami leaned in and bit into his neck. Yugi felt small prick before the pain was gone and the pleasure took its place. Why was it so pleasurable for them to drink his life source? Shouldn’t it be painful? Or at least draining?  
After Yami had his fill he cleaned and sealed him. Atem then drank from his side. Atem soon cleaned and sealed him. Yugi felt a bit light headed after they both drank. He leaned on Atem breathing in his scent and loving his touch. Yugi heard a deep chuckle before he jumped up.  
“S-so food.” Yugi said quickly getting up and walking out. He kept his blush hidden. He heard two separate chuckles from his room before footsteps followed his own.  
Once at the dining hall he found Ryou with his vampires and Malik with his vampire. They were all sitting together while Ryou and Malik ate. What didn’t surprise Yugi was that Ryou was on Bakura’s lap and Malik was on Marik’s. They’d grown close pretty fast. Yugi wished he could have that with Atem and Yami.  
“Yugi!” Malik called. Yugi smiled and went to sit with them his vampires following.  
“Hey.” Yugi said sitting down. One of the cooks brought him a plate of food.  
“So?” Ryou asked.  
“No.” Yugi muttered as his vampires sat across from him.  
“Still? Yugi.” Malik said.  
“Not now ok?” Yugi asked shoving food in his mouth.  
“Fine.” Ryou said.  
“But you’re going to have to eventually.” Malik said  
“Yeah. i know.” Yugi muttered as he continued to eat.  
“Hey i was thinking we could go out.” Ryou said earning a disagreeing sound from Bakura. “Oh stop it Kura. you can live without me for a bit.”  
“Nope.” Bakura said lowly.  
“Kefia tell Kura he can live without me for a little.” Ryou pouted.  
“Bakura we have a meeting today anyways.” Akefia said  
“Can’t he come with us?” Bakura asked.  
Yugi wasn’t used to seeing this side of bakura. He’d always been cold towards him. Except that one exception when Yugi managed to get away from him. What Yugi never understood is why the vampire was still after him. Was it the fact that he was the only one the vampire hasn’t been able to kill? Or that he was the food source of the king and queen of vampire kind? Honestly he wouldn’t doubt it was both.  
“Yugi!” Yugi was pulled out of his thoughts by Malik yelling his name. He found everyone staring at him.  
“Huh?” Yugi asked confused.  
“Feel up to a day out?” Malik asked  
“Can’t.” Yugi said  
“Why not?” Ryou asked  
“That vampire is still out there. I’m not allowed to go anywhere outside of palace grounds. Even the garden is pushing it.” Yugi said.  
“We’re only doing it for your protection.” Atem said sensing his anger.  
“Yeah i know. But that doesn’t mean i have to like it.” Yugi said. He remembered having this conversation once before. Again with Atem. He looked away from the vampire and focused on his food.  
“Well this sucks.” Ryou said.  
“No kidding.” Malik said.  
Yugi finished his food and started to go back to his room. It had become his main hang out area. He avoided his vampires now. It was getting better but now he can’t just be around them to be around them. He had to have an absolute reason.  
He sat on his bed and pulled out his phone. They’d gotten him one so he could call his grandfather when he wanted. Also Jonouchi. Not that they were fond of him talking to someone so close to werewolves but they also didn’t want to push him away from his friend either.  
He texted Jonouchi. ‘Hey how’s it with the wolves?’  
He didn’t have to wait long for a response. ‘Annoying as hell. They never stop fighting. How about you?”  
‘Honestly i don’t know. I’m almost never around them. It’s kind of awkward right now.’   
‘I heard. Malik and Ryou told me. Have you considered telling them the truth yourself?’  
‘I can’t figure out how. I’ve never liked anyone like this.’  
‘Yugi what you’re feeling is more than like. And it’s only going to get harder the longer you keep it from them.’  
‘But they already know. *pouts*’  
‘But they didn’t hear it from you.’  
‘I can’t do it.’  
‘You can.’  
‘Ugh.’  
‘It’ll work out. Ugh gotta go break up the wolves. Talk to you later.’  
‘Have fun.’ Yugi texted him before tossing his phone aside. He knew Grandpa would be working the shop at this time so there was no point in calling him.  
Getting up he decided to work on his homework. There was no way he was failing just for them. Not when he was one of the top students in school. He wanted to go to one of the best colleges so he needed to do his best.

He finished his work about dinner time and went right down. He didn’t see his friends or vampires anywhere. “Guess i’m alone for dinner again.” he sighed and went to the kitchen. “Hey, have you seen my vampires anywhere?”  
“No I haven't.” the cook said fixing him food.  
“Hm ok. They're probably in a meeting or something.” Yugi stared at the table.  
“I'm sure they’ll be around soon.” the cook said.  
“For the king and queen they're a lot of work.” Yugi said.  
The cook laughed. “Yes well they are vampires after all.”  
“So all vampires are high maintenance?” Yugi asked.  
“Well we are vampires. We believe our species is better than any other. Stronger, smarter, more deserving.”  
“Humans think the same.”  
“Yes but unfortunately we have the power to back it up.”  
“What can vampires do exactly?”  
“You mean power wise?”  
Yugi nodded. “Yeah. Atem and Yami are stronger than others right? Because they were born vampires?”  
“Well sort of. See they're pure bloods but they're stronger because they're king and queen. Well King Atem is. He was born many many years ago. He was once a great pharaoh.”  
“Oh yeah. I remember that.”  
“Yes well, being king Atem has more power than many other vampires. He has also discovered that vampires have blood match humans. He formed that laws that vampires must only drink from their matched humans.”  
“But not all vampires follow that law.”  
“No. Because their are still many humans who are not matches. These humans would go their entire life without being drunken from. Normally. But now rogue vampires have begun. They go against all of the king and queen’s laws and drink from humans that aren't their match. More than half the time killing them because they find it fun.”  
“Was...was he a rogue?” Yugi asked softly.  
“He was yes. He went against our laws.” Atem’s voice suddenly came.  
Yugi jumped and turned to see him and Yami. “But what does it mean?”  
“It means he's cruel and is on our execution list.” Yami said. Yugi looked down. He heard a sigh before he suddenly found Yami in front of him. “Yugi he will not get you. We are making sure of it.”  
“But he's already gotten me.” Yugi said.  
“We know. And it’ll never happen again.” Yami picked Yugi up.  
“W-what are you doing?” Yugi stuttered.  
“Taking you to our room.” Yami smirked.  
Yugi blushed and tried to get out of his arms. Yami just tightened his hold. Yugi looked up at him nervously.  
“I don't want to go to your room.” Yugi said.  
“Aw but why not?” Yami asked.  
“Because I'm not ready to be with you two in bed.” Yugi said trying to get outnof his arms.  
“Who ever said we were taking to bed?” Atem asked.  
“He..” Yugi started.  
“Said we’re going to our roon. He never said we were having sex with you.” Atem finished then said.  
“We will never push into sex Yugi.” Yami said as they walked out of the dining hall.  
“Then why are we going to your room? And I can walk just fine.” Yugi said.  
“I know you can.” Yami said.  
“The put me down” Yugi glared.  
“Ok.” Yami dropped him on a bed. When had they gotten into the room?  
Yugi looked around. It was a beautiful room. It was clearly moddled off an Egyptian room.  
“Like it?” Atem asked.  
“Is this what your room looked like when you were pharaoh?” Yugi asked.  
“Not perfectly but close. Yami had some say in it now.” Atem said.  
“Its amazing.” Yugi said.  
“Thank you.” they said.  
“You're welcome.” Yugi said looking at the bed.  
Atem sat down next to him on the bed. “We were thinking about moving you into another room.”  
Yugi looked at him. “Why?”  
“We would feel better with you closer.” Yami said sitting on his other side. Yugi didn't like being between two strong vampires like this.  
“You can have it any way you want.” Atem said.  
Yugi looked down. “Is this because of him?”  
Yami sighed. “Yes.” he said honestly.  
“Yami!” Atem scolded.  
“He deserves to know.” Yami said.  
Atem sighed. “I know.”  
“He can get in here?” Yugi asked.  
“Our room no. Where you are now possibly. We’ll feel better with you closer.” Yami said.  
“We’ll make it up to you.” Atem said.  
“I don't really have a choice do I?” Yugi asked.  
“Sorry Yugi.” was the only answer he got.  
“Its fine. I get it.” Yugi said.  
“You do?” they asked surprised.  
“Hey I don't want to die anymore than you want me to.” Yugi said.  
“Yugi we don't want you to die.” Atem said.  
“I know.” Yugi said.  
“You know why right?” Yami asked.  
“I'm your source of food.” Yugi said thinking he knew it.  
“No. Its because we love you.” Atem said.  
Yugi froze when said that. He didn’t know how to react. Sure he’d heard from others about their feelings but hearing it from them directly was different. Yes he knew that’s what everyone was trying to tell him but it was different for him than them. He was human. They were vampires. They lived as long as they wanted where as a human grow old and dies. They would leave him when he started to get old. He just knew it.  
“Yugi?” Yami pulled him from his thoughts.  
“I um well I..” Yugi struggled for something to say.  
“You don’t have to say it back if you don’t feel ready to.” Atem said.  
“We aren’t pushing you Yugi we just thought you should know. That’s all.” Yami added.  
Yugi stood and started to walk away but stopped. He had to give them at least something. Turning he looked at them.  
“Look its not that I don’t like you two, i mean you’ve been awesome even if our uh beginning was terrible. But i’m human. I’m going to grow old and die while you two stay young and beautiful forever. It’s not worth it. I’m not worth it.” Yugi said. By the end of his little speech he was looking down biting his lip. He hated this. He was about to break their hearts without even being them. Jeez he felt like the worst person on earth!  
Yami sighed and stood up. He walked to Yugi who tensed up. He knew Yami wouldn’t hurt him but instinct took over. It was clear they weren’t happy anymore. And a vampire that isn’t happy means a human that isn’t happy. Or alive.  
Noting Yugi’s tension he moved a bit slow. He then pulled Yugi close and kissed him deeply. Yugi’s eyes widened in shock. Yami was kissing him! But it wasn’t anything like Yugi expected. It was soft and filled with love. Yami pulled back and looked at him smiling. Before Yugi could say anything Atem turned him to face him and kissed him just as deeply. While Yami’s was filled with love, Atem’s had more lust to it. This time Yugi kissed back loving this attention. Yugi heard whining in the background.  
“Aw he didn’t kiss me back.” Yami whined.  
Atem pulled back chuckling. “Yugi are you more lustful than loving?” he teased.  
Yugi still completely in a daze. He blinked and noticed Atem smirking down at him. He looked between the two completely confused.  
“Huh?” Yugi asked  
“Haha did we break him?” Yami chuckled.  
“No I think he’s just out of it.” Atem said.  
“No I’m just...shocked.” Yugi said. “Why did you kiss me?”  
“Why not?” Yami shrugged.  
“Because I...well I just basically dumped you without ever being with you.” Yugi said.  
“No you spoke what was on you’re mind. That’s what we’ve been waiting for.” Yami said.  
“What?” Yugi looked at him a look of shock.  
“Yugi we want to talk to you about what it means to be with us.” Atem said.  
“Um o-ok.” Yugi said nervously. Yami took his hand gently and lead him to the bed. Yugi sat down with him.  
“Yugi right now you aren’t aging. At least your body isn’t.” Yami said.  
“What?” Yugi asked.  
“You’re our food source. Our match. You don’t age while we drink from you.” Atem said  
“But then what happens if you stop drinking from me?” Yugi asked  
“The effects of us drinking from you wear off and you begin aging again.” Yami answered.  
“If i’m with you do you stop drinking from me?” Yugi asked.  
“No. Not unless you want to be turned. Then we would choose another food source only this one wouldn’t be a match.” Yami said.  
“But what about your law. About not drinking from anyone but your match?” Yugi asked  
“There’s an exception to that. See many vampires and their matches become mates. Naturally the human wants to be vampire like their mate. Because of this its becoming more and more common that a vampire drinks from a that is not their match. So now it’s become that if you do not have a match you are limited to one human for a food source at a time.” Atem explained.  
“In the beginning vampires were allowed to have as many sources as they wanted. The problem with that is the vampires became careless about the humans’ lives. They would drink greedily and end up killing them. But what did they care? They had other food sources right there just waiting for them to drink them. So we started limiting it.” Yami explained further.  
“Oh so the match law is sort of a condition.” Yugi said.  
“Yes.” they nodded.  
“When my grandfather first told me about it he said i had to come with you because if i didn’t i would be in pain and the longer i was away from you the worse it would get.” Yugi said.  
“Yes.” Yami nodded.  
“What happens if I turn? Do i still have to be with you?” Yugi asked.  
They stared at him for quite some time. What did he just do? Was this the wrong thing to ask?  
“Technically no. But you wouldn’t have a match because you aren’t pure blood.” Yami said.  
“Would you really do that Yugi?” Atem said a bit angrily. Atem was suddenly on top of him pinning him down. “Would really have us turn you just so you could leave us?”  
Yugi didn’t know what to say or do. He looked at Yami who was just as taken back as he was. Looking back at Atem he found him to be not only angry but growing impatient as well. Ra Yugi had probably made the biggest mistake possible.  
“Well?” Atem asked angrily.  
“I..um..well” Yugi stuttered.  
“Atem back off. He didn’t mean it like that.” Yami said.  
“Then how did he mean it?” Atem growled at him.  
“He’s just curious!” Yami growled back.  
“No! He’s ready to leave the chance he gets it!” Atem yelled. His grip on Yugi tighten. Yugi winced. There would be bruises later. He knew it.  
“Let him go!” Yami growled. “You’re hurting him!”  
Atem looked down at Yugi who had tears falling. He let go of him and stormed out slamming the door behind him.  
Yugi slowly sat up. He looked where Atem was holding his upper arms. Bruises were already forming.  
“I’ll have Isis look at you.” Yami said.  
“No it’s fine. I’m used to it.” Yugi said looked down.  
“Is that what you meant?” Yami asked softly  
“No. I didn’t mean i was looking for a way out.” Yugi said. “I told you already. I don’t want to be a vampire.”  
“Alright.” Yami stood up. “It’s late you should sleep.” he walked to the door.  
“But this is yours and Atem’s room.” Yugi said.  
“We can sleep in a guest room for tonight. good night Yugi.” Yami said.  
“Night.” Yugi said as Yami walked out and closed the door behind him.  
Yugi knew he screwed up big time. Things really weren’t going his way. Maybe he should just leave and deal with the pain. This was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

Finally! I’m updating this! It only took me a day to write it. I was able to use my brother’s laptop! Next week i’ll have my new tablet with keyboard case! So it’ll be like a mini laptop! Faster updates! Please review! Oh and check out my facebook page Mobium Love. it’s for all shippings but i named it after my favorite shipping! Please check it out!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter in TBL. please R&R!!!  
Don't own Yu-gi-oh or the characters!

Yugi stared at the food in front of him. He hadn't eat in in almost a week and he knew the vampires were pissed about it. If he didn't eat they couldn't feed. At least that's what Atem said. Yami seemed to be worried for his well being.

"Yugi eat or we'll force in into you." Yami said sighing.

"I'm not hungry." Yugi said pushing the plate away.

"Yugi please. You're getting sick. Look at yourself. You have no strength, no color in your face, and you're starting to lose weight rapidly." Yami said.

He was right. It wasn't like Yugi didn't notice. He knew he'd lost at least 8 pounds in the passed week, he was paler than he was originally, and he could barely walk to the bathroom. But none of that mattered to him. He figured if all he was to them was a blood bag then why try? Especially after what happened the morning after that night he asked if he could leave after being turned.

Yugi awoke the next morning to find yelling coming from down the hall. After getting out of bed he quietly left the room and went towards the yelling. He came to find it was Atem and Yami. He hid himself and listened.

"You can't keep treating him like this Atem!" Yami yelled.

"He needs to know who the hell is in charge! We're the vampires! We're the ones who order him around! He's just a damned human!" Atem yelled.

"You don't mean that." Yami sounded as though he was in complete shock.

"So what if i do? He's nothing but a blood bag to us." Atem said.

Yugi covered his mouth before he ran away. He didn't want to hear anymore.

After that he'd ran to his room and locked the door. He refused to come out the rest of the day. Yami didn't force him out and he kept Atem from coming in after Yugi. From then on Yugi's grudge only grew. He refused to eat anything. Refused to see anyone. He just wanted to left alone. After that Atem threatened him to eat so they could feed today or he'd make him regret it. That just made Yugi less willing to eat.

"Yugi why won't you eat?" Atem growled as he was leaning against the wall of his room. He was next to the door in case Yugi tried to run. As if he had the strenght anyways.

"Because i'm not hungry." That was the only answer he ever gave them.

"That's a load of shit and you know that." Atem snarled.

"And yet i keep saying it." Yugi said.

"Yugi please." Yami said.

"No!" Yugi screamed. "I don't want to eat just so i can go back to being nothing but a blood bag to you bastards!"

Yami tensed and Atem stood straight.

"Yugi how did you hear us?" Yami asked.

"What am i supposed to be a deaf blood bag? Sorry to disappoint you." Yugi growled before getting off his bed.

“Yugi Atem didn’t mean it.” Yami said.

“Really cause it sure hell sounded like he did. Don’t lie to me Yami. I know all you two see me as is prey.” Yugi growled. “I’m tired of it! At this rate I might as well have stayed with my grandfather and let myself die that way! It’d be better than being here!”

“Yugi enough.” Atem warned.

“No! I’m done taking orders from you two! I don’t care anymore! I’m done!” Yugi screamed at them.

"Then leave!" Atem growled.

Yami looked at his mate in shock. "Atem!"

"No. If he hates being here so much he'd rather die let him go. Let him deal with Arashi on his own. I'm protecting his ungrateful ass." Atem said

"Ungrateful? What the hell do I have to be grateful for!? Being seen as a blood bag? Being looked up like some prisoner? Ordered around like a slave? Fuck you Atem." Yugi snarled before leaving.

"No Yugi-" Yami started.

"Let him go." Atem interrupted.

"You can be a real bastard you know that?" Yami growled at him.

"Oh piss off Yami. He's an insolent child." Atem said

"Takes one to know one." Yami said before leaving.

Atem stood there with a snarl on his face.

Yugi put on his shoes before leaving the palace. He looked up. "Clear skies." He muttered thankfully. He started walking back to his grandfather's when he realized he couldn't go back. If he did his grandfather would just send him back to the vampires.

"So basically I'm homeless." He said to himself before walking to the part. "On the plus side it's a clear warm night so maybe I can find a place to sleep for the night."  
He sat on the swing and slowly moved back and forth. His insides were still boiling with anger at them He was so angry at them but at the same time he felt like breaking down and just crying. They made him feel like they actually cared then just knocked him down like they never saw him as more than just a pest.

He sniffled before he realized he was crying. Quickly wiping the tears he kicked the dirt. They didn't deserve his tears.

"Well now what's wrong little one?" Yugi froze when he heard Arashi's voice behind him. "Crying over them huh?"

Yugi got up and turned as he backed away. "L-Leave me alone."

"Oh no. You've made me the target of the king and queen. Now it's time for my revenge." Arashi smirked as he moved closer.

Yugi kept backing up till he hit something behind him. He glanced to see the fake rock climbing wall. He took his chance and started to climb.

"Oh I love when they think they can run from me. It makes all this so much fun." Arashi smirked as he followed. He kept his pace slow. He loved taunting his prey.

Yugi ran as fast as he could. He locked back to see Arashi right behind him. What? How? He was moving so slow!

"Keep running my little snack. I love the look of panic on your face." Arashi smirked as he kept walking.

Yugi turned back forward to find Arashi there. He suddenly and fell back. "H-how?"

"Vampire remember." he smirked and grabbed Yugi's hair. Yugi hissed in pain as he grabbed Arashi's hand. He tried to pull free but Arashi tightened his grip making Yugi whimper.

"P-please let me go." Yugi stuttered.

Arashi pulled him up and close so their faces were inches apart. "Oh no. We're going to have some real fun." he smirked. His fangs showed as he started to drag him away from the park.

Yugi struggled. He felt tears coming before he saw Yami. "Yami. Yami help! Please!"

"As if he'll help you." Arashi said. "Now shut up."

"Yami hel-" Yugi started before Arashi knocked him out. He tried to fight the darkness before it took over him.

 

~Scene change~

Yugi groaned as he woke up. He blinked the drousiness away. Looking around he found himself in a dark room. He then realized he was chained to a wall with his arms and legs spread out. He gulped and pulled on the chains wincing at how tight they were.

"Welcome back to the living." Yugi looked around. He couldn't see anything though he could hear Arashi's voice.

"W-where am I?" Yugi looked around.

"Where I can keep you without anyone getting in the way." Arashi said.

"Let me go." Yugi tried to sound confident.

"Hm no. And don't bother thinking your precious vampires will come for you. They don't cae about you. They never have and they never will." Arashi said.

Yugi looked down. Arashi was right. They'd never come for him. Atem made it clear they didn't want him and they wouldn't protect him from Arashi so what was the point in even attempting to persuade himself that they were coming. He sighed before feeling a searing pain run through him. He yelled out in pain.

Arashi laughed. "Doesn't that feel great? That's the pain of being away from them for so long."

"H-how long have you kept me here?" Yugi whimpered.

"A day or so. It isn't nesecarily the fact that you're away its the fact that you've given up on them. You gave up what little bond you formed with them. Another day and that pain will be twice as worse. Just because you broke a bond." he smirked as the lights came on. Yugi winced at the sudden light.

"I-I can take it." Yugi said.

"Can you?" Yugi heard steps. His chin was forced up harshly and he was forced to look at Arashi. "Can you really take it? Cause you'll deal with that on top of what I'm going to do to that cute body of yours." he smirked.

Yugi gulped. "I-I'm stronger than you think."

"Yeah? Good. Prove it." he smirked and punched Yugi's stomach.

Yugi coughed and hung there by the chains. He coughed and glared at Arashi. "Fuck you." Arashi smirked and punched him in the face hard. Yugi spit blood at Arashi's feet. He glared at vampire as he felt his lip swell his mouth filling with the taste of blood.

"Not bad. Let's see how long you can keep this up." he smirked and began using Yugi as a punching bag, landing punches on every spot he can on Yugi's body. 

A half hour later Yugi was gushing blood from his mouth and nose. He panted as he hung by the chains. He ached all over and felt completely exhausted.

"Hmm you stuck it out. How about we go to the next level?" Arashi smirked and pulled out a dagger. Yugi gulped as he looked at the dagger. It was jagged and rusty. Arashi smirked and ran the side of the blade softly down Yugi's arm. He cut his shirt off. Yugi clenched his teeth to hold back his whimpers.

"Stop this." Yugi said.

"No." Arashi smirked before cutting Yugi's arm shallowly. Yugi yelled a bit. Arashi's smirk grew as he licked it. Yugi struggled.

"Stop!" Yugi screamed. "Please!"

"Mmm I can see why the king and queen love your blood so much." he smirked and licked more. He made a few shallow cuts around Yugi's chest making him scream. He watched the blood begin to seep down. "Mmm you look good like this. So delicious."

"You're a bastard." Yugi groaned out.

"Wow bleeding out and in so much pain if you weren't being tortured I'm sure you'd pass out. Or maybe even give in and die." Arashi said. "And yet here you are still trying to fight me. Insult me. You must be fun in bed."

Yugi gulped.

~scene change~

Yami looked at the marks left on the ground. "Oh Yugi." it was clear there was a struggle and he could smell both Yugi and Arashi.

"Yami what are you doing here?" Atem came up behind him.

Yami tensed as his fists clenched. "He took him."

"Who? Have you been here all this time?" Atem asked.

"No i've been out looking for Yugi. I came here and found these marks. Arashi got him." Yami said

"What? Shit." Atem said feeling riddled with guilt.

"I'm going after him. You just stay at the damn palace." Yami growled. "You've made it clear you don't give a shit what happens to him."

"Yami I didn't-"

"Mean it?" Yami looked to him. "That's not the damn point. You kicked him out. You made him think we don't give a damn about him. I'm gonna show him we do care. Or at least that I do." He growled before walking away.

Atem growled and followed. "I do care about him! I was just angry!"

"You're always angry! He's not like the other humans Atem! He's not going to do what they did so grow the fuck up and get over it!" Yami yelled at him.

"I never said he was like them. I just...I.."

"Save it." Yami said as he and Atem followed Arashi's scent.

Atem sighed. "I'll prove I care about him."

"Good. But it's not me you need to prove it to." Yami said. "For now we need to focus on getting him back before he dies from either the bond breaking or Arashi killing him. I just hope we're not too late. I refuse to let what happened to Heba happen to him."

 

ok i am so sorry its so short but i wanted to get this up before break was over. i had a longer chapter but as I said it somehow disappeared. Please be patient with me and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here's the next Chap of TBL. Hope it's long enough. R &R!  
Don't own yugioh or characters.**

Yugi had eventually given into the darkness. He couldn't stand the pain anymore. Between the pain from Arashi and the pain of being separated from Atem and Yami for too long he couldn't take much more.

He coughed awake when he felt water hit his face.

"Ah good you're awake." Arashi smirked. "It seems your precious vampires are on the way."

Yugi looked up at him weakly. "What?"

"Doesn't matter though. You won't make it in time for them to get you. The separation will kill you before they get here." he smirked. "Now I'm hungry."

Yugi just looked down. He couldn't fight him off. He was too weak. Honestly he was ready to give in and join his family.

Arashi smirked and grabbed his hair forcing his head to the side. He ripped his fangs into Yugi's neck. The boy didn't flinch, didn't whimper, didn't react as Arashi drank. He let his eyes close.

"Yugi baby." Yugi opened his eyes to find his mother.

"Mama." he whispered before sitting up.

"Yugi you can't give up. I know you're tired. I know it hurts but you can't give up." she said.

"Why? Why do I have to stay with them?" he whimpered. "They don't care about me. THey left me with him to die."

"They are coming. They love you." she said. "Please give them a chance baby." She hugged him. "They need you."

Yugi hugged her. "I-I can try."

"Thank you." she kissed his head.

Yugi opened his eyes. He was moving but he wasn't moving. Looking up her found Atem carrying him. He looking around to see everything moving in a blur. What was going on? What happened to Arashi and where was Yami?

"Hold on Yugi. We're almost home." Atem said. "Stay with me ok."

Yugi tried to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. He couldn't tell him sorry, or that he'd try to get along with them.

He let his eyes close still feeling exhausted.

"Hold on Yugi. Please. Give me a chance to prove I care. Just one more chance." Atem said.

Yugi's eyes snapped open in shock. He looked up at Atem.

"All I ask is one more chance Yugi. Please." Atem said as they stopped.

Yugi looked to see they were back at home.

Atem took him in and Isis started healing him. He needed his questions answered.

"A-Atem." Yugi managed.

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving your side." Atem said sitting next to his bed.

"W-what happened? W-where's Yami? H-how am I still alive?" Yugi asked.

"We got there and found Arashi drinking from you. We barely made it in time to save you. Yami's taking care of Arashi now. I may be the king but I know better than to get in his way when he's angry. I closed up your wounds as fast as I could." Atem said. "Once you were closed I ran you here."

Yugi nodded. "I'm so tired."

"You can rest once I finish your tubing." Isis said

"Tubing?" Yugi asked

"You lost a lot of blood. Honestly how you're still alive is a wonder but I need to get more blood into you." Isis said.

Yugi nodded and laid his head back. Once she finished everything he was allowed to fall asleep and finally get real rest.

"...perfectly justified Atem. He was killing Yugi." Yugi woke to hearing Yami whisper.

"I'm just saying that Yami, what i am saying is he needed to be tried for his actions." Atem whispered.

"Oh well. He's dead now. Yugi is safe." Yami whispered. "Has he woken up yet?"

"Not since the run here. Once he was able to he went to sleep. He really needs it." Atem said.

"Yeah well let him sleep." Yami said.

Yugi took that advice and went back to sleep.

The next time Yugi woke up he felt a hand running through his hair. He looked up to find Yami sitting there.

"You're awake." Yami smiled and stood.

"How long...was I asleep?" Yugi sat up.

"Take it easy Yugi. You've been asleep for two and a half days." Yami said.

"Whoa. That long?" Yugi asked.

"Yes but you're all healed. You can't leave bed yet cause you're bound to be very dehydrated but you are healed." Yami said. "I was so scared we'd lost you."

"You were?" Yugi looked at him. "But I thought you two didn't care."

"We do. We really do. Yugi we love you. Why can't you accept that?" Yami asked

"I'm...I'm just a human. Why would you love me?" Yugi looked down.

Yami lifted his chin gently. "That's why we love you."

"I don't understand." Yugi admitted.

"You are human. You run, lie, and do whatever it takes to anger us. But you also love, care for and be kind to us. Humans are so damn complicated especially you. And Atem and I can't wait to begin to understand you more. If you'd just let us." Yami said. "We love you because you're different and you challenge us. Everyone else bends to our every will Yugi. We're tired of it."

Yugi looked up at him. "You love that I don't listen?"

"Oh no. We hate that. But we love that you have no problem speaking your mind to us. We love you so much." Yami said. "Do you think that maybe you could give Atem and I another chance?"

Yugi was silent for a moment before speaking. "Yes."

Yami smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Yugi smiled and hugged back as Atem walked in.

"Oh you're up. I was hoping you would be today." Atem said "We need to talk."

"About?" Yugi asked

"A few things." Atem said. "Firstly. I am so sorry for how I treated you. For kicking you out and saying we'd never come to help if Arashi got you. I was very wrong to say all that."

"Whoa the great Atem saying he was wrong?" Yugi teased. "I think hell just froze over."

"Yugi." Yami sighed.

"But seriously. It's ok Atem. I'm fine now." Yugi said. "I forgive you."

Atem smiled. "Thank you."

"What else do we need to talk about?" Yugi asked

"Arashi. He's gone Yugi. You never have to worry about him again." Atem said.

Yugi smiled. He'd already knew that but he wouldn't let them know he knew. "I'm glad. And about what you said while you were running. Yes Atem. I'll give you another chance."

Atem smiled. "Oh thank Ra. I swear I'll never hurt you again."

Yugi felt his heart skip a beat at seeing them smile. He knew he'd loved them too but he'd been too stubborn to admit it. "Iâ€¦" he tried to get it out, but he couldn't. Something wouldn't let him.

"You..what?" Atem asked.

"I...I'm hungry." Yugi said.

Their faces fell a bit but they kept up a front.

"I'll get you food." Atem smiled and went.

Yugi felt terrible. Why couldn't he say it? He wanted to. He admitted it to himself. So what was keeping him from admitting it to them?

"Don't stress it Yugi." Yami said making him turn his attention to him. "Say it when you feel comfortable. Don't push it. Ok?" he smiled

Yugi blushed and nodded.

Yugi yawned as he woke up and stretched. It'd been a month since all that happened and he'd gotten to know Yami and Atem more and more. One of the things he wished he didn't find out was that they had sex a lot more than he thought they did.

One morning he walked into their room to find Atem on top of Yami and in the middle ofâ€¦

Yugi face turned bright red before he ran out yelling an apology to them.

He'd done that twice more. Finally he stopped going to their room without giving them notice that he might be. Of course they didn't help. They constantly asked if he wanted to join in. He had to admit they had amazing bodies but he couldn't. He just couldn't! They hadn't even gone on a date let alone have sex! Just the idea of them all having sex made his face got so hot he would bet someone could cook eggs on it.

Sighing he got dressed and went for breakfast. He'd started eating normally again and he knew Atem couldn't be more happy about it.

That's another thing. He and Atem were getting along nearly perfectly. Sure they disagreed on things here and there but they mostly worked things out without fighting.

Yugi sat eating breakfast.

"Yugi." Yugi looked to see Atem.

"Oh hi." Yugi said.

"So tonight we were wondering if you'd go somewhere with us." Atem said sitting across from him.

"Um ok?" Yugi asked.

"It'll be the three of us." Atem said.

"Atem are you...asking me on a date?" Yugi asked.

"I well...yes. I mean it was Yami's idea but he made me do it." Atem said

Yugi laughed.

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Are you laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But you're so awkward about it." Yugi laughed.

"Well I don't do this sort of thing." Atem said

"Were you this awkward when you asked Yami?" Yugi asked

"I never did." Atem said.

"Huh? But then how did you two end up together?" Yugi asked as he ate.

"I bought him." Atem said like it was nothing.

Yugi coughed choking on his eggs. "W-what?"

"Back then it was completely normal to buy your servants Yugi. Though we didn't exactly call them servants." Atem said

"But why'd you buy him?" Yugi asked.

"I needed a new personal slave. He caught my eye. Honestly he wasn't strong, wasn't big enough to do most things, but I couldn't stand the condition he was kept in. Slaves weren't treated the best you see and Yami was just a child. And well he was my perfect match." Atem said

"He was? But then how'd you two end up as my matches?" Yugi asked

"Its rare but when the matches are born some times they are not complete. I've seen it happen once when I was a child. No one really knows why it happens. We just accept it." Atem said thoughtfully.

"Oh. But how do you deal with being apart from each other? That pain was...unbearable." Yugi said remembering the pain.

"Becoming mates. To a vampire becoming mates means life long bonds." Atem said

"Like a marriage?" Yugi asked

"Hmm stronger than that. A marriage is basically a piece of paper. A mating is much more than that. The bond has to be tended to constantly and it can't be broken." Atem said

"Meaning both parties of the bond needs to be faithful and loving to the other." Yugi said getting it. "Whereas with marriage either party can cheat or harm the other."

"Exactly. Mates are not to be taken lightly. Sure we fight but we love each other and that will never change." Atem said thinking of Yami.

"I never thought of it like that. But what happens if the bond is broken? What if one party falls out of love?" Yugi asked

"If the bond gets broken its very dangerous. The weaker er i should say the victim of the breakage is at risk." Atem said.

"I see. Have you two ever broken it?" Yugi asked as he finished his food. He stood and took his dishes to the sink.

"No. And we never plan to. Yami is well I can't imagine my life without him." Atem said as Yami walked in.

"Are you two talking about me?" Yami asked.

"I was just explaining what mating for vampires is." Atem said.

"Ah well did you ask?" Yami asked sitting on his lap. Atem wrapped his arms around Yami's waist.

"I did." Atem nodded.

"And?" Yami asked

"He laughed at me." Atem said.

"Huh? Why?" Yami looked to Yugi.

"Only because he was so awkward about asking me. Sure i'll go on a date." Yugi smiled.

"Yes! Ok we leave at 6 tonight." Yami smiled.

"So i have the day to do what I please." Yugi said

"Yep just be ready at 6." Yami said standing. "Atem come on. We have a meeting."

"Yes Yami." Atem stood.

"Are you sure Atem is the king? You order him around a lot." Yugi giggled.

"Oh if you saw him in front of the subjects you'd see he's king." Yami said.

"Behave Yugi and don't go running around the palace randomly. There are a lot of vampires here today." Atem said. "We don't want them going after you."

"Yes sir!" Yugi mocked soluting.

Atem's eyebrow twitched.

Yami laughed and dragged Atem off.

Yugi smiled and went to hang out with Malik and Ryou.

"They want to take you on a date? To where?" Malik asked

"No clue." Yugi said as he killed the minions on the video game he was playing.

"Well then how are you gonna prepare for it?" Ryou asked

"I'm not." Yugi paused the game and leaned back on the couch. "I'll just..go."

"So he's really dead?" Malik asked finally bringing it up.

"Yes. Yami killed him." Yugi said.

"Wow. Well you must be happy." Malik said

"Hmm." Yugi hummed. "No. Not particularly."

"No? Why not?" Malik asked

"How could one be happy for the death of another?" Yugi asked looking at him.

"He would have been happy for you to be dead." Malik said.

"That doesn't make it right. Am I happy I'm finally safe, and that Atem Yami and I are getting along? Yes. But to be happy for the death of another person is wrong no matter how you look at it." Yugi said looking up at the ceiling.

Malik nodded.

Things were good but that didn't mean it would stay that way. Yugi wasn't sure where his life would go but he knew he'd be able to handle whatever was thrown at him. Being alive wasn't just a miracle. His parents wanted him alive. Why he had no clue. He supposed it just wasn't his time.

"What are you thinking about?" Malik asked sitting down.

"Nothin much." Yugi said. Perhaps his life was looking up after all.

Yugi walked over to Atem and Yami who smiled kindly. He smiled. Things were going to be better from now on. He'd make sure of it.

"Ready?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes."

Yugi couldn't believe where they had ended up for their date. It was amazing.

"You didn't have to do something like this." Yugi stared at the warm blue water. He was looking forward to going in.

"We wanted to. Here let's sit." Atem motioned to a picnic. Of course their was only food for Yugi but he was fine with it.

"Don't worry about us eating. We aren't hungry and we have some blood wine." Yami said.

Yugi nodded as they all sat.

"So can we get to know you?" Atem asked.

"You know about me. I was actually hoping to get to know you two." Yugi said.

"What do you want to know?" Atem asked.

"Well for one how come you bought Yami?" Yugi asked as he started to eat.

"I needed a new personal slave. I was in the market and saw him up for sale." Atem said.

"You were born a slave? That's so sad." Yugi said.

"I may have been but it's not as sad as you think. Though before Atem came around I was mistreated he saved me. And then when we mated he turned me. I chose to be turned." Yami said.

Yugi thought for a bit before speaking. "You can become mates without turning right?"

"You can." Yami nodded. "Its rare even seen as odd but it is possible."

"If I'm a perfect match do we have to be mates?" Yugi asked.

"So many questions." Atem smiled making Yugi blush. "No we do not need to though I hope we will."

"You do?" Yugi asked. "How...how would it happen?"

"Don't worry about that. Right now we are simply on a date. How is the food?" Yami asked.

"Good. Did you cook it?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. We are vampires but we can cook." Yami nodded.

"I enjoy cooking. Though I don't get to do it much. My grandfather says a child should not cook for itself." Yugi said.

"He sees you as a child?" Atem asked.

"Not..really. More like its the parent's job to take care of the child until they reach the age of 18. I'm not 18 yet. Don't get me wrong he has taught me to do things on my own. I am anything but spoiled. But...I do wish he would have let me do more for him while I was living there." Yugi said.

They nodded.

"Sorry. Guess things just keep going negative with me talking." Yugi said.

"It's alright. We want to know all we can about you Yugi." Yami smiled. "Come. Let's swim." He stood and held out his hand to Yugi.

"I don't have my swim trunks." Yugi said.

"Your clothes will do. Besides, we're at a secluded private beach. No one will see you go in the water in your clothes." Yami smiled.

"I-ok." Yugi gave in and took Yami's hand. Atem stood and they all went in the water.

Yugi smiled at how warm it was. He easily went in the water and began swimming.

"Wow." Yami said. "You swim impressively. Beautifully."

"Thank you." Yugi smiled and went under. He swam up behind Atem and came above water and splashed him.

Atem gasped and turned. "You little imp." he said before smirking.

Yugi wondered what he was smirking at. He found out when he was lifted out of the water. Looking he saw Yami wearing the same smirk before he was thrown in the water. Yugi came back up and laughed.

After swimming for hours and talking they finally went home. Yugi had to admit it. He had a great time with them.

"We had a great time Yugi." Yami smiled.

"Me too." Yugi smiled as they stood in front of his room.

Atem smiled and kissed him. Yugi froze for a split second before kissing back. Atem pulled away smiling before Yami kissed him next. Yugi kissed back immediately. Yami soon pulled back.

"We look forward to the next date." Atem said.

"I do too." Yugi smiled before going into his room for bed.

That night he slept dreaming of them.

**Well this one was half done and I'm currently on a night schedule so I was able to finish it and update.**


End file.
